Love Hina and the Secret of the Songtress
by sweetStellar17
Summary: Mutsumi brings a mysterious girl to Hinata Inn, meanwhile world famous pop star Ivory is missing (in later chapters). Is there a connection, or is this all just an average day at Hinata Inn?
1. Default Chapter

Hey everybody, it's kairi bringing you my first Love Hina fic. I know, I know, I'm not really heard of over here, but just give me a chance ok, I swear you won't regret it, ok then, read away!

"You bastard!" Naru exclaimed, punching Keitaro out of the dormitory. "And stay out!"

Keitaro went soaring through the air and landed on his face just outside of Hinata Inn. "Those girls, they get stronger and stronger everyday…." He grumbled to himself as he rose to his feet, then fell again, and sighed.

"Urashima, what are you doing on the floor like that?" Mutsumi giggled, Keitaro looked up to see not only Mutsumi, but she had a girl beside her.

"Hey Mutsumi." Keitaro said getting to his feet. "Who's your friend?" Keitaro asked stratching his head nervously. This girl was like no girl he had ever since before, she had medium length brown hair and green eyes, she had a tan as well and she was about 5'4, and wore a yellow perfect-fit tank top (she's a C cup) and a pink skirt and a big straw sunhat, she also had a large shoulder bag with her that read 'Star'.

"Oh, I really have no idea." Mutsumi began, "She just showed up on my door step last night, and she looked like she had no where to go, so I'm just gonna drop her off her ok?" Mutsumi gave off that clueless smile like she always did.

"Alright. Come with me." Keitaro said leading the girl over to the inn, but Mutsumi was hanging on to her. "Mutsumi let go."

"I can't!" she cried. "I love her, she's my pet, I just can't hand her over, I'm staying too!" Mutsumi bawled.

"Mutsumi!" Naru called from behind Keitaro, she ran out to meet the threesome. "I didn't know you were coming over, what a surprise." She smiled.

"Well you made perfect timing, she needs to stay with you for a while." Mutsumi said nudging the girl forward.

"Ok, come with me, what's your name anyway…? Mutsumi let her go." Naru said, she too had tried to take the mysterious girl inside but Mutsumi hung on to her.

"You can't just take her form me! Like I told Urashima, she's my pet, so I'm staying too." Mutsumi said stroking the girls brown hair.

"I guess Mutsumi has finally found a lover." Naru smiled.

"Actually, Mutsumi is my owner." The girl spoke.

Everyone jumped, they were kind of startled. "You can talk?" Keitaro asked.

"Of course I can talk, now could I please see my room, standing out in his hot sun is really getting to me." The girl replied.

"Um, could you please tell us your name sweetie?" Mutsumi asked.

"Of course, I'm Noriyuki."

Yeah I know, not very long, just had to get things going, trust me, this is going to be the ONLY dull chapter, so tell me what you think, and give me some ideas if you have any, but I can't promise you that they'll make this story b/c I've kind of got things planned already, ok? Thanks in advance!

Always,

Kairi xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated in a million years, but here I am, so read away!

Inside of Hinata house everything was as hectic as ever, and Keitaro, Naru and Mitsumi bringing Noriyuki into the mix really didn't help things. "Welcome to our home Noriyuki." Naru smiled.

"Um, thanks, do you know where I could find a television?" Noriyuki asked looking around.

"There's in my room." Keitaro said, and so the four of them went.

Noriyuki turned on the TV and looked into it intensely. "And as for the case of missing pop super star ,Ivory shown at the left, there are still no leads on the kidnappers as of late." The woman in the TV said.

Noriyuki's face crumpled up and tears shot out of her eyes. "OH NO! THIS IS ALL MY FAULT!" she cried out as Mitsumi comforted her.

Keitaro and Naru looked at each other. "Ya' know….Ivory looks a lot like…" Naru began.

"Yeah I know what you mean, you think **_she's_** Ivory though?" Keitaro asked.

"Noriyuki?" Naru got in front of her and put her hands on Noriyuki's shoulders. "Are you Ivory?" she asked.

Noriyuki stopped crying for a moment, then burst into an even bigger fit of tears and whaling. "She's gone! This is all my fault!" she replied hugging Naru.

"Whoa, get a hold of yourself!" Keitaro exclaimed trying to pull Noriyuki off of Naru.

"Dog pile!" Mitsumi exclaimed and she jumped and landed belly first on the threesome.

"What's going on in here?" they could hear Kitsune ask from the door through Mitsumi's giggles.

Motoko, Shinobu, Su, Kitsune, Haruka and Kanoko stood at the door. "They're fine, they're just having sex like those girls in Keitaro's magazines do—they're fine." Su said looking up at Kitsune.

"Aw dammit Su, I told you not to go in there anymore." Kitsune replied starching her head, she felt kind of odd disciplining someone.

Kanoko just stared the four of them down, and when the girls looked at her the color drained from their faces and they let go of Keitaro and he was just giggling because Mitsumi was tickling him.

"Oh, hey everybody." He smiled.

Later that day---------------------------------------------------------

Naru, Haruka and Kitsune all sat down at the kitchen table. "So that girl just might be Ivory the missing pop super star?" Kitsune asked.

"Then why don't we just turn her in?" Haruka asked.

"Because she said 'She's gone' I don't think she is Ivory, I think she knows her." Naru said.

"Hey, she's Mitsumi's pet right? Maybe she and Ivory are closer then we know." Kitsune smiled.

"So Mitsumi's just a rebound? Poor girl…" Haruka replied.

Naru was blushing and she got up. "No! I'm not saying anything like that! I'm just that…" Naru couldn't think of a thing and Haruka and Kitsune inched closer to her. Naru hung her head, "Let's just forget about this whole thing okay? Besides, Motoko seems to be entertaining her with all of her Ivory CD's anyway."

"That girl is class A fanatic." Haruka sighed.

In Motoko's room--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you really know Ivory?" Motoko asked as she passed a CD to Noriyuki.

"Yes, we're very good friends." Noriyuki replied.

Su popped her head out from under the bed. "Are you guys lovers like me and Motoko?" she asked.

"Su!" Motoko exclaimed drawing sword.

Noriyuki blushed, "Her real name is Marimoo…not Ivory…I"

"Noriyuki!" Naru exclaimed kicking down the door to Motoko's room. "Noriyuki I need to talk to you!" she exclaimed.

"Narusegwa! What was that for!" Motoko asked, she was about to faint.

"Noriyuki! You're not really Ivory are you!" Naru exclaimed pointing her index finger at her.

"Duh." Su said.

Naru turned to stone; _I can't believe I'm the only one who didn't know!_

"Does anyone know where I can get my wash done?" Mitsumi asked coming up from behind Naru and putting a dirty bra over Naru's eyes.

"Ek! Mitsumi!" Naru exclaimed.

"Hey, does anyone know where I could get my wash done?" Keitaro asked.

Su jumped up and got into Mutsumi's dirty cloths box and put a pare of Mitsumi's underwear on his head. "Here you go!" she cheered.

Noriyuki just blushed as Naru and Keitaro kept trying to get the dirty under garments off of their heads and they bumped into each other and fell, and then Naru punched him. _These people are so nice…I think I'll leave Marimoo here…_


End file.
